Sage Harpuia
Sage Harpuia, known in the Japanese version as Kenshou Harpuia (「賢将」ハルピュイア, 「''Kenshō''」 Harupyuia, Kanshō literally meaning Wise General or Intellectual Commander), or simply Harpuia, is a member of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia in the Mega Man Zero series. He was created from X's DNA when he sealed the Dark Elf. Harpuia became a military general of Neo Arcadia, commanding the Rekku Army (literally Army of the Fierce Sky), Neo Arcadia's military air force. Though Harpuia for the most part serves as a major antagonist, he's not a true villain. In the Mega Man ZX series, he makes an appearance as [[Biometal#Model H / HX|Biometal Model H]]. Design Like his siblings, his armour is based on that of his biological origin, X, with thematic alterations. Harpuia's armour is coloured green, symbolizing his alignment with wind and lightning, and his design appears to be derived both from the Harpies, wind spirits from Ancient Greek mythology with bodies of eagles and the heads of women, and the Valkyries, female spirits from Norse mythology who led the souls of deceased heroes to Valhalla. Harpuia's name itself is the Ancient Greek word for Harpy. Harpuia more closely resembles a Valkyrie in his Reploid form. His helmet is mounted with wing-like extensions that bear resemblance to a Valkyrie's helmet, and powerful wing-like thrusters are mounted on his back, which he uses for flying at high speed. He wields two identical energy-based swords, which presumably represent talons, and has the ability to summon whirlwinds and lightning bolts, marking his elemental parallel with the Harpies and the Valkyries respectively. Using his energy blades and supersonic speed, Harpuia can create destructive Sonic Booms across a wide area. In his Armed Phenomenon form, Harpuia's armour expands to become a fighter jet aircraft in the shape of an eagle. Harpuia's head appears at the helm, giving the impression of a human-headed bird, bearing a great resemblance to a Harpy. Personality "You will pay dearly for your futile resistance, Zero!" Originally, Harpuia was a stubborn and loyal follower of X and later his duplicate Copy X. He was proud to serve such a heroic leader and fulfilled any task given to him with absolute obedience and without any hesitation. However, things began to change when he suffered his first defeat in decades at the hands of Zero. His pride fell down to Earth and he slowly began to realize that battles couldn't be won if one didn't have the will to truly do so. Harpuia matured during the course of the story, becoming more and more like the real X in terms of character and determination, sharing the same opinion that humans and Reploids in fact can live in peaceful coexistence, but will still destroy every Reploid who tries to threaten humanity. The first instance of his true nature is at the beginning of Mega Man Zero 2, when Zero collapses after endlessly fighting Neo Arcadian forces for a year following the defeat of Copy X. As soon as he collapses, Harpuia arrives, riding on the griffin form of the revived Aztec Falcon. He could have easily destroyed the unconscious and heavily weakened Zero and yet brought him to the newly created Resistance Base without causing hostilities. This hints at a sense of fairness and that he is learning that the Resistance and Zero are not so different from him. The only other Guardian who seems to realize this is the deceased Phantom, who only attacked Zero in Cyberspace to test his worth as a being, having learned the truth of the legendary hero. He shows contempt towards the Resistance, even if his character had evolved by then, as he seemed disgusted at the idea that they rescued him from Omega and repaired him, if only because it would've been a blow to his pride as they were still enemies considering their sides. Story Origin When X sealed the Dark Elf after the Elf Wars, the shock forced X's soul from his body, and it split into five Cyber-elves. Four of these Cyber-elves were used to create Hidden Phantom, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir and Sage Harpuia, while the other wanders around Earth. The four work to Neo Arcadia to clean the pollution caused by the Maverick Wars. Rekku Army At some point, Harpuia, along with his three siblings, became military generals of Neo Arcadia, responsible for the overall safely of Neo Arcadian inhabitants, both humans and Reploids. Harpuia, given his unrivaled superiority in the sky, was appointed to become the leader of the Rekku Army, Neo Arcadia's air forces. He commanded various air-type forces and Mutos Reploids. The Mutos Reploids Aztec Falcon, Herculious Anchortus, Kuwagust Anchus and Panter Flauclaws belonged to his forces. Mega Man Zero Zero first encounters Harpuia as the boss of the "Rescue Colbor" mission. He fires energy waves from his twin blades and attacks mostly from above, and also manipulates wind and electricity. He is vulnerable to Ice elemental attacks. Zero fights against the Four Guardians again in Area X, the last stage of the game, but they are defeated by him and one of them (Phantom) dies. Copy X ordered them to retreat and fights against Zero alone. Mega Man Zero 2 After Copy X's death, Harpuia becomes the leader of Neo Arcadia. He doesn't reveal the fate of Copy X, as the citizens would erupt in a panic if they found out that their "savior" is dead. He finds Zero unconscious in a desert and takes him to the Resistance Base. After Elpizo's Operation Righteous Strike, Harpuia sends a ship that carries a bomb meant to destroy the Resistance Base, but Zero stops the ship. When Zero goes to the Crystal Cave looking for Elpizo, he finds the wreckage of the ship, but Elpizo escapes with an IFF Beacon, as part of his quest to find the Dark Elf. Before Zero can go after Elpizo, Harpuia appears and the two do battle. Later, Zero fights him again, in the last temple before Yggdrasil (the last stage of the game), and Elpizo uses the Baby Elves to activate Harpuia's Armed Phenomenon Form, forcing him to fight Zero against his will. Mega Man Zero 3 Harpuia appears in the first stage right outside the Derelict Spacecraft, where he warns Zero to stay away. After Zero and Omega first do battle, he reappears to challenge the massive Reploid himself. However, the revived Copy X appears and says that Omega and Dr. Weil are now allies, and Harpuia has to stand down. After returning, he implored on Fefnir and Leviathan's condition (they were severely injured from their attack on Omega earlier), but he learned that the medical support and maintenance teams were prevented from working on them due to Dr. Weil's orders piling up, much to Harupia's irritation. In addition, only three subordinates, including one human, were actually able to work on Fefnir and Leviathan, but they lost consciousness after the transfer was complete and thus put into critical condition. Harupia also conversed with the Eight Gentle Judges, who were behaving violently. Harpuia learned the reason for their erratic behavior in the same conversation: Weil had made various changes to the Eight Gentle Judges. Harpuia tries to warn Copy X about Weil (Harpuia didn't, with good reason, trust him), but Weil appears to say that the Dark Elf was found in Area Z-3079, a human residential district. Harupia offered to go and procure the Dark Elf with Fenrir and Leviathan after he speeds up their recovery (presumably due to his distrust of Weil, anticipating that he'll most likely intend to do something drastic in regards to capturing it), but Copy-X not only denied the request, but also disbanded the Four Guardians citing their failures in both halting the resistance as well as allowing the Dark Elf to escape, and made Weil the commander of Neo Arcadia's military. Later, Harpuia tries to fight Omega after the city was destroyed with a missile to take the Dark Elf, expressing anger at Weil's decision to launch the missile at Z-3079 as well as Weil labelling it justice. The fight is short and one-sided, as Harpuia is unable to damage Omega thanks to Omega absorbing the Dark Elf. Omega retaliates with his new power and soundly defeats Harpuia. Harpuia is injured and Zero rescues him, taking him to the Resistance Base. After recovering, Harpuia leaves the base, viewing himself as a Neo Arcadian, even though he realizes that he is at best "used goods" due to being stripped of his authority and driven out to his disgust. He appears in the end of the game with Fefnir, Leviathan and the original X, where they help Zero finally defeat Omega. Omega and Zero fall to the ground, both exhausted. The Dark Elf appears and hovers over Omega, seemingly protecting him. Zero stands again to face Omega. Weil protests and asks if he feels any attachment to his original body. Zero dashes forward and destroys Omega once and for all. The Dark Elf protects him from the explosion with her body, but Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan are destroyed. They share one final conversation while pummeling Omega, vowing to protect humans even if it is at the cost of their lives. Mega Man Zero 4 Harpuia made no appearance in Mega Man Zero 4 and wasn't mentioned either. However, prior to the Japanese release of the game, a web blog entry of the developers stated that X, along with the Four Guardians, assisted humans outside Neo Arcadia in escaping Dr. Weil. However, with the release of Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works, the blog was retconned as the remaining three of the Four Guardians were stated to have died in the explosion of Omega at the end of Mega Man Zero 3. Artwork featured in "Vile's Incident", an information booklet included in "Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis", showed Harpuia, along with his siblings and the original X, witnessing the fall of Ragnarok, all of them wearing ceremonial coats like X (Implying that their Cyber-elves had learned to project themselves into the real world). Mega Man ZX series Before the events of Mega Man ZX, Ciel discovered Biometal Model W, a piece of Ragnarok infused with Dr. Weil's soul that has the power to corrupt machines and humans alike. To combat this threat, Ciel made six Biometals. One of these was Biometal Model H, infused with the spirit, wisdom, and power of Harpuia. Vent/Aile where able to use this Model by Double Megamerging with Model X. It further gave evidence it was Harpuia by stating it fought for humans centuries ago. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model H is stolen and used by Aeolus. Model Z suggests that Model H is working with him against his will, as Model H was made to fight Model W, and Aeolus was trying to awaken it. However, Aeolus does share many of Harpuia's notable personality traits, such as his dedication to perfection, as well as Harpuia's determination and pride. Armed Phenomenon The Four Guardians possesses a powerful alternative form called "Armed Phenomenon" which is activated by them when facing tougher enemies. When Harpuia activates his Armed Phenomenon, his body transforms into a giant green and white plane modeled after a harpy, with giant wings and two claw-like feet. In this form, he attacks with powerful dash attacks, as well as generating chains made of lightning energy and generating tornado with his two thrusters located within his wings. He is also able to fire several missiles from his body. Unlike the other Guardians, Harpuia was forced to activate his Armed Phenomenon in Mega Man Zero 2 when he was possessed by the Baby Elves while trying to fight Elpizo in the Temple of Wind, and was manipulated into battling Zero in this form. When he was defeated, he reverted to his normal form again and the Baby Elves left his damaged body. Other Appearances Harpuia has his own mini-game in Mega Man Zero 3 in which he rides Aztec Falcon, a boss in the first game and seen with him on it in the second one. Stage enemies Mega Man Zero (Rescue Colbor mission) *Battle Tutle Bros. *Pantheon Flyer *Pantheon Hunter *Raven *Top Gabyoall Mega Man Zero 2 (Crystal Cave) *'Hidden Sub-boss:' Golem Type E *Carryarm *Hottalook *Pantheon Hopper *Pantheon Hunter *Signaloid *Spiking *Top Gabyoall Mega Man Zero 2 (Temple of Wind) *Bombnet *Mellnet *Panel Cannon *Pantheon Hunter *Poplan *Barrier Counter Gallery Harpuia design.jpg|Some of Harpuia's early concept art. Harpuia and Aztec Falcon.jpg HarpuiaManga.jpg|Harpuia in the manga Trivia *Harpuia proves to be one of the most popular characters in the Zero series, possibly due to his extensive character development. *It's revealed in the Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works that the name Harpuia was originally meant to be the name of his swords, not his actual name. Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 1 bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses